villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Redwood
Agent Raven Redwood is a freelance bounty-hunter and superhuman who prefers to go by his surname "Redwood" when out in the field. He has made appearances in The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1 and Part 2. He possesses the ability to move blindingly fast, and is adept with firearms. Raven is nearly always calm, cool, and collected. He always seems to have his head in some kind of book, and will often read even when being briefed on missions, to the irritation of his clients and superiors. In fact, since his mind seems to run in overtime, reading actually allows Raven to concentrate on other simultaneous tasks with greater ease. Story Raven Redwood was orphaned at the mere age of one when his parents were killed as a result of a superhuman hate crime. The young Raven would be lucky enough to survive and be taken in to an orphanage, where at the tender age of four he developed his superhuman speed. Raven grew up being a loner, making no friends with the other children to the concern of his guardians; however, the boy entertained himself by reading every book he could get his hands on. At the age of 8 his guardians consented to give him copies of advanced literature, such as Shakespeare, Twain, C.S. Lewis, Poe, and Dickens. It was about his age where Raven's brain began to function at it's superhuman speed, processing information about two-three times as fast as an average human brain. At the age of ten, Raven had a nasty incident involving pears. He will not share the details with a single living soul, and the event affected him for some time afterward. At fourteen, Raven began his nights as a vigilante, relying on his superhuman speed to keep himself safe from harm. At sixteen, Redwood read the Tome of Augury, and lost his left eye, having it replaced with a Maser-Eye as a result of the book's power. What Redwood read in the Tome of Augury is currently unknown. Some number of years later, having named himself Agent Redwood, Raven joined alien superhuman Thirteen in a battle against the maniacal Warmonger. Afterward, alongside Deathwalker and Agent Red, he formed The Vagabond Alliance; a group of rogues and mercenaries fighting for the side of justice. Sometime in the future, Raven married the superhuman Renegade and fathered Issac Redwood. Personality/Appearance When Redwood was a younger man, he had a quirky and impish personality. In conversation, he was know for antics such as randomly changing the subject or using nonsense logic to back his claims. As an older man, Redwood would become more distant and serious, yet he still bore a tiny hint of his previously impish personality; manifesting as possessing a more laid-back attitude at times, though in more serious situations, Redwood would often make a 180 degree turn in personality, becoming more cold, serious, and outspoken. Redwood, in the field, often dresses in a crimson trenchcoat and is sometimes seen in public wearing a red fedora. He wears an opaque cloth over his Maser Eye. Powers/Abilities *'Celerity '(Redwood possesses incredible speed and agility, to the point where he can even run up walls.) **'Sonic Boom' (Theoretically, Raven could run fast enough to generate a sonic boom) *'Gun Adept '(Redwood is skilled in using firearms) *'Genius' (Redwood is intelligent and observant, able to pick up on any situation quickly) **'Literary Focus '(Redwood's focus and agility increase when he calms his hyperactive mind down by reading) *'Maser-Eye' (A special power granted to Redwood from reading the Tome of Augury. Raven's Maser-Eye enhances his powers a great deal, to the point where he can use his super speed to defy reality to a limited extent, such as allowing him to move fast enough to phase through thin barriers. However, the eye curses him with visions of his past and potential future...) Trivia *Raven loves standing on top of buildings. And reading while he does so. *Raven can fight more efficiently if he's reading a book at the same time. He carries both guns and a couple of books within his trench-coat. *One of his favorite books is confirmed to be 1984. He also enjoys The Divine Comedy and loves classics such as Shakespearean literature as well. Category:Character Category:Good-Aligned Characters Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Mercenaries